Dream Dancer
by TheMysteriousPerson
Summary: Bella has been dreaming for a long time. She doesn't dream of ordinary things though. For a while she has dreamed of the Cullens, what happens when she finally finds them.
1. Chapter 1

_The melody wove around the room like magic. His fingers danced across the keys like they had a million times before. I knew this song, he wrote it for his adoptive mother._

I've been having these dreams since I turned 13, back then I only dreamed of random things, like birthdays, or kids in school. Some of my dreams didn't make sense, and thats when I figured out I could have three different types of dreams.

First I can dream of the past, I figured it out when I dreamed of World War One.

Second I can dream of the present, I once dreamed of my mother downstairs watching TV, there was an add about a new restaurant in town, and when I went down stairs to check the end of the same add was on the TV.

Third I can dream of the future, the one I had still really scared me. I dreamed there was a bus crash, the details were so clear, and when I saw the same crash on TV two days later, I was so freaked out I didn't go to school for three days.

I used to think all my dreams of the future were all bad, I saw such horrible things, and never dreamed of good things in the future until Renee came home after a date raving about how perfect it was, and that he was such a gentlemen and such. That night I dreamed of her wedding.

After I figured out the different types of dreams I could have, I always knew what type of dream I was having. I don't know how, it was just a feeling I got. I remember every one of my dreams and usually end up drawing a few scenes of each one. No one else but me and Renee has seen my drawing books. Renee knows about my dreams, she found my books one day and I had to explain my... power to her, she was supportive but freaked out at the same time.

Edward and his family have been occupying my dreams for a while now, and their filling up the pages in my books. I know a lot about them. A year of dreaming about them has taught me about their pasts, their powers, and their... species.

I have no friends at school, I am weird and everyone knows that. My mother is my only friends and she still doesn't understand me sometimes.

A couple of days ago I had a FD (AN: FD means future dream, PRD means present dream, and PD means past dream) of me on a plane heading to forks, I didn't understand until I heard a conversation between Renee and Phill about him travelling for baseball again. I knew Renee misses him when he leave so I told her I was going to forks the next day. She was shocked to say the least, and when I told her it was so she could spend more time with Phill, I knew inside she was happy.

So now I'm pushing my way through forks airport trying to find Charlie.

When I saw him I walked over to him and tripped straight into his arms.

"Woah Bells, you don't want to start your stay in forks in the hospital."

"Ch-Dad, you know me the hospital will have a personal room for me by the end of the month." He let out a loud laugh and helped me drag my bags to the car. (AN: Charlie and Bella will be a bit OCC in this story)

"It's good to see you Bells, I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm happy too dad. I can't- Oh My God your kidding, you bought the cruiser. You know I may as well walk around in neon coloured clothes! Why did you bring the cruiser dad?" Charlie knows I hate attention and flashing lights are a big attention grabber.

"Sorry Bella, I don't have any other car, and it's a long walk to the house so..." he trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes at him and got into the car with a scowl on my face. I saw Charlie chuckle and when he got in the car his hand moved toward the police light button, I quickly slapped it away. Which just set him laughing again.

Forks is a lot different that Pheniox. In Pheniox there are palm trees, sand, heat. The trees actually have brown on them and you can see the sun.

Here it's too green, there is no brown on the trees, the water from the rain ran down the window, and there was a cover of clouds. I don't like cold or wet weather, but at least I have new landscape to draw.

The house was just as I remember it, but it's what's in front of the house that made me gasp. In the driveway was a silver Nissan 370z.

"I thought you didn't have another car!" I whipped my head around to glare at Charlie who wore a sheepish expression.

"I don't, it's your car, I just bought it. Sort of as a welcome home present."

"Are you serious!!! You bought me a car!" I looked back at the car in the drive way. Then back at Charlie.

"Yes kiddo I bought you a car."

A huge smile spread over my face, and I jumped out of the cruiser, and ran over to _my_ new car. It was clean inside and had black leather seats. I'm glad I din't see this, it's better when somethings are a surprise.

"How did you afford something like this?" I asked Charlie. I knew he had enough money to live comfortably but I didn't think he could afford this.

"i won the Lottery." he said. "I also got a new TV!" I rolled my eyes at this.

I grabbed the rest of the bags from the car and we made our way inside. My room was the same as I remembered as a little kid, the walls were purple, and there was a queen single bed with a silver bead spread. I had a desk in the corner with my outdated computer on it, and a closet in the corner near the door.

Charlie put my bags down, and left me to unpack. I started putting my stuff away, and thought about school tomorrow, and what I will dream of tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, sorry for the wait i thought i had a week free of homework but i was wrong. i will try to get a chapter up once a week, but if that doesn't happen then it will be every two weeks.**

**if anyone has any questions, please PM me. **

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO AROUND!**

**And I don't own Twilight!!**

* * *

_I was walking into a classroom, and went over to the teacher, I handed him a slip of paper and looked around the room. There I noticed Edward, sitting at the back of the class. I started to walk over to Edward and sat down in the seat next to him. When I turned to talk to him, he was glaring at me with so much hate in his eyes that I shrunk back in my seat._

I knew I was having a FD, but I didn't know where... The School! Their here!

The people who have been occupying my dreams for over a year now are here!

I checked the clock, and quickly got up, and started to get ready for school. I was so exited about finally seeing the Cullen's I almost forgot my dream.

I rewound my dream and stopped when I got to the end, when Edward was glaring at me. That made me slow down in my haste to get ready for school

. Why would he glare at me, I wonder if I did anything before hand. That's one of the things I hate about my dreams, sometimes they skip the important stuff.

I was still trying to figure out what was going to happen when Charlie came up to check one me. I quickly finished getting ready. I was wearing… (AN: I can't describe clothes well so check out the outfit on my profile. Its called OutfitOne/BELLA)

I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed something to eat. When I walked outside and saw my car, I sighed. I couldn't believe charlie spent his money on me.

I jumped in my car, and i'll admit to spending five minutes just sitting there admiring the car.

It wasn't hard to fond the school, although it looked nothing like my school back in Phoenix , there was no fences around the school, no metal detectors or anything that would say it was a school except for a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks High. Home of the Spartans!'

I pulled into the parking lot, there was only a few cars and something told me they were the teachers cars. I parked near the office and got out of my car. The cold air hit my face, and I noticed that it was raining a little bit. The office was a lot warmer than outside, and it had plants all over the benches. It was like the forest outside had grown inside. There was a couch against one of the walls in the office and a tall desk with lot's of colorful fliers taped on the front. There were three other desks behind the one in front with people working behind them, and there was a lady with red hair behind the tall desk.

She looked up when she heard me approach,

"Hello my name is Bella Swan and I'm a new student here. My dad Charlie Swan should have contacted you about me." her eyes flashed with recognition, and she started going through the papers on her desk while talking at the same time.

"Ah yes, Bella Swan I was told you were coming today, my name is Mrs Cope. Sorry for not having the papers ready, it must have slipped my mind that you were coming or I would have had all of your papers ready...." she was still talking but I tuned out and started thinking about the Cullen's.

I was so nervous about finally seeing them, i wanted to talk to them so much, but i was worried about Edward's reaction to me. If i knew what caused it then I might be able to stop it before i meet him, but I didn't dream about before meeting him, so i had no idea what caused his reaction. I would have continued on with my inner ramblings but the Mrs Cope's voice distracted me.

"I have your schedule here, and a map of the school," she handed me a bunch of papers, and pointed out the best ways to get to each of my classes, then gave me a small slip of paper. "This is a slip that you have to get all you teachers to sign and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I thanked Mrs Cope for her help and went back outside and jumped in my car. I drove around the parking lot, which was filling up, and found a spot further away from the office than my previous spot. When I finally found a spot I looked over my timetable.

Homeroom – Mrs Vanessa – G10

Trigonometry – Mr Varner – A14

English – Mr Mason – P17

FREE PERIOD

Spanish – Mr Jefferson – S3

Art – Mrs Mez – T4

LUNCH

Biology II – Mr Banner – A6

Gym – Coach Clapp – GYM

I looked at the map and found the room G10, which was on the other side of the school, and jumped out of the car. When I walked across the parking lot everyone's head turned toward me, which made my blush and duck my head. I picked up my pace trying to get away from everyone's stare but with my head ducked I couldn't see where I was going and I ended up walking into someone. I flushed even more, and looked up to apologies and was met with a pair of topaz eyes.

**(I was tempted to leave it there but I hate cliffhangers, so I will try not to put any cliffies in my story unless it's necessary.) **

I looked over his other features and recognized him instantly.

"Jasper..." when he looked at me weird, I realized I had said his name out loud, which made me blush. Again.

"Um.. I-I'm sorry, I'll just um... sorry." I quickly ducked around him and ran down the hall. I felt his eyes on my back, but I didn't turn back around. I ducked around a corner and sunk to the ground. My breathing was labored, and it felt like the world was spinning around me. I tried to calm down but it wasn't working and I almost wished that I hadn't ran from Jasper just so he could calm me down.

My first meeting with a Cullen, and I couldn't even stay to talk. Pathetic. I was still mentally banging my head against the imaginary wall in my mind when I saw a hand come into my line of sight. I looked up to see a kid with blond hair smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up off the ground.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan." I wormed my hand out of his grasp when he didn't let go, and looked down at the ground.

"Um, I like to be called Bella." I mumbled.

"Oh cool, do you know where your homeroom is?" he asked.

"Um, it's in G10." my voice was still just a whisper, and I was surprised that he heard it.

"G10, that's next to mine come on I will show you." he tried to grab my hand again but I reached down to get my bag, which made it so he couldn't take my hand. I followed what's his name into the building marked G BLOCK.


	3. Chapter 3

To any reader who is waiting for the next chapter,

I'm sorry I haven't updated I have had time to write anything.

We are building a new house, and I have to concentrate on the new house and selling the one we are living in currently.

I will try to write and update as much as I can but for the next month or two I won't have as much free time as I usually have.

Love

TheMysteriousPerson xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone sorry but this isn't a update. I'm not going to be writing this story for a while if you want to use the idea then tell me and I'll give you the rest of the plot to tweak as you please, though i will probably return to the stor at some point.

Anyway to the point. I have recently noticed one of my favorite stories is no longer available. If anyone can tell my the author of 'Into the Wild' i will be most grateful.


End file.
